


Profeta, a escolhida de Crowley

by Baby_Beatus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack kline - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Beatus/pseuds/Baby_Beatus
Summary: "Você está me dizendo que a única pessoa capaz de ler essas tábuas é filha do rei do inferno?"Onde Crowley descobre a existência de mais uma das tábuas que contém a palavra de Deus, e uma nova profeta entra em ascensão.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)





	2. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfiction de Supernatural, espero que gostem.

\- A tempestade de raios repentina e a confusão na rádio dos anjos... - Castiel falou, aparecendo ao lado de Dean, que lia um livro grande e estranho de Bobby. - Uma nova palavra de Deus foi revelada. 

\- Outra? - Sammy perguntou, enquanto colocava seu notebook em cima da mesa. - Mas não havia só a tábua dos Leviathas, a dos demônios e a dos anjos?

\- Metatron criou diversas tábuas, a maioria já se dissipou, mas cinco tábuas resistiram. - O anjo de sobretudo explicou. - Já conhecemos três delas, as outras ainda estão há milhares de metros dentro da Terra.

\- E ontem encontraram uma das restantes e a abriram? - Dean fitou o ser celestial, que assentiu com sua cabeça e olhou para o Winchester com seus dóceis olhos azuis.

\- E o Kevin está morto. - Sam argumentou, se sentando na cama do hotel barato. 

\- Um novo profeta entrou em ascensão. - Castiel disse. - Precisamos encontra-lo antes dos anjos e dos demônios. 

\- Megatron foi morto, então deveríamos deixar os anjos cuidarem desse profeta. - Dean bradou, na tentativa de fugir da bagunça que os profetas trazem.

\- Ainda existem anjos perversos no céu, Dean. - Castiel tornou a dizer, olhando fixamente para o Winchester mais velho. - Não sabemos do que se trata essa nova Tábua de Deus.

Sam pesquisava algo em seu notebook, enquanto fitava firmemente a tela do eletrônico.

\- O centro da tempestade foi em Ashmore, no Illinois. - Sam verbalizou, enfiando seu computador na mochila e se levantando. - Temos que pegar a estrada.

Dean assentiu de má vontade, pegando sua jaqueta de couro de cima da mesa, junto com a chave do seu precioso Impala. Ele estava extremamente cansado de toda essa palhaçada de profetas, pois ele havia perdido meses atrás se Kevin e no fim, o garoto foi morto por Metatron.

Uma casa velha em algum lugar Ashmore, Illinois - 7:45 

A garota morena acordou, sentindo todo o seu corpo ranger de dor e sua cabeça rodar. Ela não se recordava de nada sobre o que havia acontecido.

Assim que abriu os olhos, ela percebeu que estava em um quarto de criança. As paredes estavam decoradas com papel de parede de gatinho, além de várias pelúcias fofas e bonecas.

Ela tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu seu cérebro rodar mais uma vez, caindo deitada na cama novamente. A garota soltou um gemido de dor, que ecoou por todo o quarto. 

\- Onde eu estou? - Ela se questionou, olhando ao redor do quarto infantil. A cama em que ela estava tinha um edredom com desenhos de flores, e o ambiente estranhamente tinha o cheiro de doce.

Ela se encolheu na cama ao ver a porta branca ser aberta, revelando um homem de terno e gravata. O ser tinha o rosto arredondado e possuía algo quadrado e familiar em mãos. 

\- Olá, querida. - O homem disse, sorrindo levemente para ela. - Espero que o quarto esteja do seu agrado.

\- Quem é você?

\- Oh, que indelicadeza a minha, entrar no quarto de uma garotinha e não me apresentar. - Ele falou, com um tom debochado. - Sou Crowley.

\- Onde eu estou?

\- Está em casa, querida. - Ele apontou ao redor. - Aqui é um ambiente mais adequado para você.

\- Para mim? - Ela disse, questionando a si mesma. A garota tentava lembrar, mas ela não fazia ideia de quem era. - Quem eu sou?

\- Você não se lembra? - O homem perguntou a menina, com um sorriso maldoso e um plano em mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
Oi! Essa é minha primeira fanfiction de Supernatural, então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos.
> 
> A fic se passa após a 7° temporada, mas eu vou alterar MUITAS coisas da série, e eu espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Alguns exemplos de coisas alteradas: Metatron não conseguiu expulsar os anjos do céu, ele matou o Kevin e foi morto por Castiel com ajuda de Crowley.


	2. Prólogo

— Mãe, a Tiffany está com saudades. — A garota morena disse pelo telefone para sua genitora. — Você não volta pra casa há três meses.

Ashley se encontrava na frente do fogão, mexendo a mistura de carne com batatas, enquanto conversava com a mãe pelo aparelho telefônico.

— Eu sei que você tem que trabalhar, mas volta pra casa na próxima folga. — A adolescente exclamou, clamando pela mãe. Enquanto ela falava com a mãe, uma enorme chuva de raios começou, de repente. — Okay mãe, vou desligar porque uma tempestade está atrapalhando o sinal.

Ashley jogou o celular em cima da bancada, voltando a mexer o jantar enquanto olhava o céu negro pela janela. A morena jurava ter visto o céu mais limpo do ano no começo do dia, e agora não conseguia enxergar nada por causa do breu.

Os raios se tornaram mais forte, chegando a cair quase que em cima da casa em que morava. A jovem largou a panela, caminhando para longe da janela para não ser atingida caso um raio atingisse a janela.

— Que merda é essa? — A adolescente de olhos azuis bradou, assim que viu um dos raios cair em cima da própria casa, fazendo-a tremer.

Ashley tentou correr para a sala, mas seus tênis com solado escorregadio a impediram. Ela acabou tropeçando.

O corpo mediano dela caiu em cima da bancada da cozinha. Ashley só conseguiu soltar um gemido sofrido ao sentir seu estômago bater com força contra o mármore, em seguida, a cabeça da garota se chocou contra a pedra de amolar facas que ficava em cima da mesa.

A garota apagou, ficando caída sobre o chão gélido da cozinha, enquanto uma faixa de sangue escorria pela testa dela.

A cozinha se iluminou assim que um forte raio atravessou o teto, atingindo em cheio o corpo de Ashley. Os olhos que costumavam ser azuis, se abriram e revelaram um tom branco puro. Em seguida, a jovem caiu no chão novamente, desacordada.

A tempestade parou, fazendo o céu voltar a ficar limpo e claro, como se nunca tivesse ocorrido aqueles raios e trovões. 

A única coisa ouvida na casa eram passos pesados que se dirigiam para a cozinha, seguidos por algumas vozes graves.

— Peguem ela e a levem para a casa. — Uma voz masculina soou em tom de ordem. Um homem de altura mediana, usando um terno preto e uma gravata azul adentrou o ambiente.

— Sim, Crowley. — Um dos dois homens que o acompanhavam assentiu, caminhando até a garota desmaiada.

— Quando ela acordar, dêem tudo o que ela pedir. — O moreno ordenou, andando atrás dos demônios que carregavam Ashley. — Quando ela estiver pronta, irá traduzir a Tábua da Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ❤  
Não se esqueça de comentar e votar ❤


	3. Capítulo 3

Crowley andava de um lado para o outro, com os pensamentos pulando em sua mente.

— A bruxa já chegou? — Ele questionou um de seus demônios servos, que assentiu. — Ótimo, traga-a aqui!

— Claro, Crowley.

Após alguns segundos de espera, o mesmo demônio entrou pela grande porta de madeira velha, que rangia ao ser aberta. O homem não adentrou a sala só, junto a ele estava uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, que carregava uma grande bolsa de couro marrom que aparentava estar pesada.

— É uma honra te conhecer, majestade. — A bruxa disse, fazendo uma reverência mal feita, fazendo Crowley soltar um suspiro sem paciência.

— Trouxe tudo o que eu lhe pedi? — Ele bradou, se aproximando com passos rápidos até ela, que assentiu. — E está esperando o que para fazer o meu feitiço?

— Nada, meu senhor, já irei prepara-lo. — A mulher jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa de ferro, que estava no centro do ambiente.

Aos poucos, a bruxa foi retirando vários sacos plásticos com plantas, pedaços de animais e até sangue humano. Em pouco tempo a mesa vazia ficou repleta de esquisitices nojentas, mas que juntas fariam um feitiço poderoso para o Rei do Inferno.

(...)

— Olá, querida. — O ser de terno retornou ao quarto de Ashley, que estava sentada em sua cama com uma bandeja vazia em seu colo. — Vejo que já almoçou.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu, tímida e com a voz fraca.

— Está com a garganta ruim? Eu tenho um remédio para você. — Disse, estalando os dedos, e em seguida um copo com líquido esverdeado apareceu. Ele pegou o copo, oferecendo para a jovem. — Irá te ajudar, prometo.

Com medo, ela engatinhou até a beirada da cama, chegando perto o suficiente do homem para conseguir pegar o copo.

Ela fitou o liquido, temendo ter um gosto péssimo e fazer com que ela fique doente. Mas o homem prometeu, ela pensou, então deve ser verdade.

A morena levou o copo até os labios devagar, enquanto olhava para o Rei do Inferno, que observava a garota com um sorriso no rosto. Aos poucos, ela bebeu todo o conteúdo e sem fazer careta nenhuma, devolveu o recipiente para Crowley.

— Estava bom? — Ele questionou, vendo-a assentir rapidamente. — Agora eu tenho uma história para te contar, filha.

Estrada 166, Ashmore, Illinois - 12:18

— Já estou sentindo a profeta. — O anjo disse. — O nome dela é Ashley Thompson e o endereço dela também está gravado na minha mente.

— Ótimo. — Dean bradou. — Vamos visita-la e torcer para que nenhum anjinho tenha levado ela.

— Ou algum demônio. — Sammy argumentou, olhando o mapa da pequena cidade.

(...)

O Impala 67 parou em frente a uma casa, ou o que havia restado dela. Uma multidão de pessoa olhava com curiosidade para a residência que havia se tornado cinzas.

O rosto de Castiel ficou pálido ao ver a cena, que tentava imaginar o que teria se passado com a profeta.

— A profeta está morta? — Sam questionou com a voz baixa, para que só Dean e Cas ouvissem.

— Não, o nome dela ainda está selado em minha mente, se tivesse morrido iria ter desaparecido.

Dean entrou novamente no automóvel, pegando três identidades falsas e dando uma para o anjo e outra para o irmão.

— Só tem uma solução, vamos investigar. — O homem de olhos verdes exclamou, caminhando com passos firmes até os policiais fardados que conversavam. — Olá, policiais. — Ele disse, sorrindo para os homens. — Eu sou o Agente Riggs, aquele é o Agente Martin e o do sobretudo é o Agente James. — O moreno apontou para os outros, que mostraram suas identidades.

— O FBI investigando um incêndio bobo? — O policial loiro disse, risonho. — Não tem nenhum Serial Killer para vocês acharem?

— É que está região está sendo comprada pelo governo para a construção de um parque. — Sam explicou, com o tom suave e manso de sempre.

— Pode nos contar o que houve?

— Ontem de madrugada uma vizinha ligou relatando um incêndio. — O colega do policial loiro verbalizou, explicando o ocorrido. — Chegamos aqui e encontramos a casa em cinzas.

— Alguma morte? — Sam anotava algumas banalidades em uma cardeneta, para que ninguém desconfiasse.

— Uma das filhas da dona da casa foi encontrada morta no quarto, a outra não foi localizada. — O loiro disse, olhando os olhos castanhos de Sam.

— Poderia nos dizer o nome da garota encontrada?

— Tiffany Thompson, a mais nova das irmãs. — O policial ruivo bradou. — A mãe é aquela mulher, estava trabalhando no momento. — Ele apontou para uma mulher loira, que estava em prantos e completamente desolada.

— Okay, obrigada. — Castiel disse. — Vamos falar com a mãe da profeta. — O anjo bradou em voz alta, atraindo olhares de estranhamento dos policiais.

— Ele diz dizer vítima, a mãe da vítima. — Dean interveio, corrigindo a fala do amigo.

Os três caminharam até a ambulância, onde a mulher estava sentada, com um copo de água em mãos e lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

— Olá, a senhora é mãe das vítimas? — Sam perguntou.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu, com a voz tomada pela dor e pelo desespero. — É tudo culpa minha, eu deixei elas sozinhas.

— Claro que não é culpa sua. — Castiel disse, com a sua postura de anjo que sempre teve.

— É sim, eu deixei uma adolescente de 16 anos cuidando de um bebê de 3 anos.

— Você acha que Ashley fugiu de casa? — Dean perguntou.

— Ela nunca faria isso, Tiffany era tudo para ela e pra mim. — A loira bradou, tomando um pouco do líquido do copo. — Ela deve estar morta pelos escombros.

— Meus pêsames. — Sam deu um sorriso sincero para ela, que assentiu agradecida.

Os rapazes caminharam até a casa, levantando a faixa da polícia. Dean se abaixou assim que sentiu um cheiro estranho no solo.

— Sam, Cas. — Ele os chamou. — Tem enxofre na casa.

— Crowley. — Sammy disse, soltando um suspiro pesado e cansado. Outro profeta havia sido sequestrado pelo Rei do Inferno.


End file.
